In a vehicle such as an automobile and the like, driving force of a vehicle is controlled in accordance with the driving operation by a driver and the state of the vehicle. For example, as one of the vehicle controls each controlling driving force of a vehicle in accordance with the state of the vehicle, a sprung vibration damping control is already known which presumes the vibration of a vehicle sprung body on the basis of vehicle state and controls driving force of the vehicle so as to suppress the vibration of the vehicle sprung body. An example of the sprung vibration damping control is described in the under-mentioned patent reference 1 wherein a target vehicle driving force based on driving operation by a driver is corrected with a correction amount of the sprung vibration damping control.